CSI: Hawaii
by IHeartBOOBIES
Summary: After witnessing her families death at the age of 3 Kaimana needed to know the truth what sick bastard would do this. Kaimana was adopted by her aunt Gracie days later. Kaimana only rememered a sign the killer wrote on the wall. Now being in the Criminal investigations unit she could know who is behind this. (OC) (Note: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1

*Phone alarm rings*

*Voicemail from Pono*

"Wake up! We're waiting for you at the scene."

"Crap!" I said struggling to wake up to go to the crime scene.

I finally arrived at the scene seeing community, news channels surrounding the scene from corner to corner.

"What took you so long?" Luana asked.

"Overslept." I answered.

"Make sure that doesn't happen again Clarkson is furious." She stated.

"Luana I am not 5 anymore I don't need anyone to guide me. Okay? Lets just focus on the scene. Now give me the heads up about what happened here.

"Well it was a family affair all of out victims were murdered differently. But look at this one she was cut open while slepping. Oh yeah our suspect left us a little present for us on the wall over here. Luana Explained.

Luana lead me to a sign of some sort. It was kind of a mark the killer left to show that he was here. It looked familiar, but it never came to mind of where I've seen it.

Kai, you okay? It's like you've seen this before. She said.

"Oh it's fine, it just reminded me something in my past.

"Okay, you mind taking a picture and sending it to Mack? We need to find out if this killer had any past victims." She asked.

"Right on it."

*At the lab*

Me and Luana arrive at the lab to find out if this killer had any past victims

"Your just in luck, this killer has been everywhere. So far I realized that this killer mainly targeted families. 2 years ago he killed a total of 7 families. In 1981 our suspect kill-"Mack tried to explain but my cut him off.

"Sorry it will just take a minute. I said walking out the room to let Mack continue.

**Luana P.O.V**

As I was saying 32 years ago this killer murdered 46 families and you will never guess who's family he killed out of that 46. Mack continued to explain.

"Who's?"

"See for yourself. Mack said." While showing me an article stating the murder of Kai's family, it looked shocking to believe.

Oh and that photo you sent me the killer left that same exact mark at every home he had been at including Kai's, and if you look closer to where he killed Kai's family there's something he wrote under each mark. He explained.

"Can you zoom in?" I asked.

"I tried that it's too blurry to see, you gotta go check it out for yourself. He said.

"Its fine, I think it would be better if Kai come along just to see if she remembers any of it to help us understand this case a little better." I said.

**Kaimana's P.O.V**

"Kai, were gonna go on a little road trip." Luana said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You will see when we get there." She said.

Just before my eyes we drive up to a house were old crime scene tap was surrounding it's every corner.

"It seems like I have been here before." I stated.

"Let's go inside." She said.

We opened the door seeing dries blood everywhere, pictures that I probably seen before but never how I did.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"That's your family." She answered.

"That couldn't be my family. I never had any siblings or a father." I explained.

"It's because they were murdered, Kai." She said.

"That's impossible." I said.

"Okay then lets go to you "Mom's" house and get the truth. She stated.

We drove up a drive way, seeing my mom watering the flowers as usual.

"Hey mom." I said

"Hey." She said.

"Mom, I have picture here and I need to know if they are my family or not." I said.

"Come inside I'' explain everything." She stated.

"The people in that picture are your family. They were murdered when you were only 3 years old. Luckily you were the only one out of the family who survived. She explained.

"If that is my mom then who the hell are you?" I asked furiously.

"I am your mom's sister; I couldn't let anyone take you. So I adopted you. She explained.

"Well thank you for telling me, I really appreciate the fact that you took me into your hands after my families death." I said.

"Your welcome, I am sorry you never knew from all these years; I just never knew when the right time to tell you." She explained.

"Its fine you were looking out for me" I said.

"Come on Kai, we gotta go back and check out that mark." Luana said.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you; I will talk to you later." I said.

I gave her a kiss on the head and left to go back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaimana's P.O.V**

After discovering that my family was murdered by some crazy bastard it was time for me to get to the bottom of it.

**On the way back to the house. **

"Listen Kai, I understand that your shocked and everything but you will get to the bottom of it soon just give it some time." Luana said.

"Why were they killed? Who killed them? Like who would do such a thing?" I asked furiously.

"You'll find out soon Kai, just give it some time." Luana answered.

We finally reached the house opening the door searching from corner to corner looking for evidence...

"Kai, can you come over please?" Luana yelled.

"What is i-?" I cut myself off when I enter my old bedroom seeing the mark from earlier crime scene right above my bed. I took a closer look to see if anything looks suspicious. I asked Luana to get me a wet towel to see what the killer used to write the mark. I gently whipped the mark; I took a closer look at towel and realized it was blood.

"What's that little writing under it?" Luana asked.

"I don't know, it looks like Chinese writing or something. You mind taking a picture and send it to Mack?" I answered.

"Sure." Luana answered.

***Luana's phone rings***

"What happened?" I asked.

"There's been another murder." She answered.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

We arrive at the scene seeing every news channel they can be.

"What we got here?" Luana ask.

"It's too graphic to see." Pono answered.

"What do you mean?" Luana replied.

"Well our suspect just had the guts to cut each of our victims head off and slice open their bodies." He answered.

"Can I go inside?" I asked.

"Sure, but I warned you it's kind of disturbing in there." Pono answered.

"I could handle it Pono." I replied.

I go inside seeing blood everywhere I look, bodies being looked at by the evidence team it was terrible to see.

"Hey Kai, you got to come see this." Mack yelled.

I followed Mack into the daughter's room… I looked up at the ceiling above the bed seeing the mark right above the bed just like mine.

"What's under it?" I ask.

"Glad you ask, back at the lab I realized that every mark had someone's name written in Japanese and Hawaiian. The one we go here say 'Defiance'."

"So this means we have more than one Killer on the loose?" I asked.

"Exactly." He answered.

"You could read Japanese right?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"I want you to read this for me and tell me what it says." I said.

"The one you have here isn't a name, its saying that it's coming after you." He later said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I quickly grabbed Luana a drove back to the house.

"Why are we going back to the house?" Luana asked

"You saw that writing under the mark it's not a name it's a sentence stating that its coming after you." I replied furiously.

"Why would the killer come after you?" she asked.

"Well that's what we are going to find out." I replied.


End file.
